


Course for Action

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [20]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Big bros fussing, Crash Course, Post episode fics, Spoilers Season Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: John talks to Scott about how much he's been away recently.





	Course for Action

Scott didn’t  _ like _ being away all the time. In fact, he hated it, no matter how necessary the Board of Executives insisted it was. Then there was the whole todo with the GDF, and their insistence on being kept in the loop in regards to Brains’ project for the Mechanic. It was hard enough keeping them up to date on the appearances of the Hood and the Chaos Crew. 

For the last month he felt like he’d been stretched over every corner of the world. 

 

Give him a rescue any day. 

 

He would have loved to be up on Thunderbird Three helping Alan with the crashed freighters, rather than hearing it all second hand from John.

 

“It’s not ideal, is all I’m saying,” 

 

He groaned, leaning back in his chair, 

 

“I  _ know _ , and I’m  _ sorry _ but the Execs and the GDF are chasing my tail and I couldn’t just brush them off any longer.”

 

John shrugged, 

“They need to remember that you have a job and responsibilities,”

 

Scott had heard the lecture before, he always did at the end of the financial year when the business demanded more of his attention than usual. Sitting back he prepared to listen to the same spiel he was used to, 

 

“Remember Alan’s just a kid still, whilst he’s great at what he does, he can’t always handle the strain,”

 

This had Scott sitting up, it wasn’t the spiel he had expected,

 

“Is he alright?”

 

John nodded, 

“He’s fine now, but he panics Scott, when it all gets too much and there’s no straightforward way out…”

 

He paused and Scott knew what John was saying, he’d seen it himself in Alan before. They just had to make their little brother slow down and stop to think for a moment. 

 

“...That’s why I ended up going out there, he was out of fuel and a sitting duck. And when he went out to Mars with Virgil, things got tough then. I don’t think he slept properly for a week after,”

 

Scott winced looking away as he pursed his lips, 

 

“I wish I was here more.”

 

John was quiet as he shrugged again,

“I don’t want to argue about it,”

 

Scott gathered he’d had enough of the arguing that day, and didn’t particularly blame him.

 

“I’m not going to argue, I  _ agree _ John. But, until we get this sorted with the Mechanic and everything I’m going to be spread thin and I don’t like it any more than you.”

 

John nodded, 

“We need to sort  _ something _ .”

 

Scott pursed his lips again, glancing to the papers in front of him that John couldn’t see, 

“ _ Soon _ , John… soon.”

 


End file.
